Fire and Ice
by Starflower6
Summary: Rouges have invaded the land of Fireclan and Iceclan. Firekit and Icekit have recieved a prophecy that will lead to many unknown dangers. Will they complete the prophecy? Read on to find out!
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

FIRECLAN

Leader: Flickerstar

Deputy: Heronswoop

Medicine- Grasscloud

cats: Apprentice: Driftpaw

Warriors

Icefrost

Apprentice: Reedpaw

Cloudstream

Streamwhisper

Turtlefur

Tumbleweed

Frostlight

Apprentice: Silverpaw

Glowingdusk

Duskleaf

Queens

Sunleaf- Kits: Dustkit, Cloudykit, Firekit

Bramblepool-Kits: Stompkit, Orangekit

ICECLAN

Leader: Frozenstar

Deputy: Larksong

Medicine cat: Galaxyswirl

Warriors

Grassfur

Rockshade

Apprentice: Lightpaw

Tinybeetle

Mintleaf

Braveleap

Flowerpool

Giantant

Tinyspider

Lilywave

Wavesong

Queens

Bounceflame- Kits- Icekit, Flamekit, Glitterkit

DARK FANG GROUP

 **Leader** : Dark Fang

 **Deputy** : Slash

 **Killers** (third highest rank)

Blood

Shadow

Violet

Stone

Claw

Gorse

Hurricane

Whirl

 **Prey hunters** (Fourth highest rank)

Leaf

Leap

Bounce

Mouse

Guards (fifth highest rank)

Blossom

Snake

Light

 **Kit-mothers** (lowest rank)

Petal

Berry

Prologue

A white and black she-cat sat by a moonlit pool. She stared into the pool, looking down at her former clan. Fireclan is in chaos right now. A group called the Dark Fang group had driven Fireclan and Iceclan away from Starlit Streams. With many dead, the clans were at its weakest.

Suddenly the pool erupted in flames. Then it started hailing. Balls of ice shot from the sky and into the fire. But the fire did not it just got stronger. Then a booming voice echoed in the world of Starclan. " _Fire and ice will rise to power and bring light to the clans, to challenge the darkness that will last forever._


	2. Firekit

Firekit snuggled against his mother Sunleaf. His sisters Cloudykit and Dustkit were outside playing with Flamekit and Glitterkit from Iceclan.

The two clans have joined together when Dark Fang and his followers attacked, and drove the clan out of Moonlit Streams. Iceclan's leader, Frozenstar, was still shocked by Dark Fang's betrayal. Dark Fang used to be an Iceclan warrior before he betrayed his clan. Dark Fang was Darkfang then, and changed his name when he became a rouge.

He glared at Orangekit and Stompkit. They had spread rumors about him, which caused every kit to turn against him, including his sisters. Then Icekit came along. She had refused to believe the rumors and is now his friend. His _only_ friend.

"You killed Goldenkit." Cloudykit snarled as she approached him.

"You should have been the one that died. When you wandered out of the nursery during the fight, Goldenkit followed you. Then only you returned and claimed Goldenkit dead.

Orangekit _saw_ you. He saw you kill Goldenkit. You, fox-dung, is not my brother." She said as she glared at him.

"Orangekit was lying!" Firekit wailed. "A Dark Fang cat killed him. I ran away before I could have gotten killed." Cloudykit snorted. "Yeah right. Goldenkit was killed while you apparently vanished into thin air. I have nothing to say to you" She said as he shoved Firekit into the dirt.

"But I really didn't do it..." Firekit whispered as Cloudykit walked away.

"Firekit! are you okay?" Sunleaf, his mother asked. "Yes. But Cloudykit just said that it was my fault that Goldenkit died!" He answered.

"Oh, baby its not your fault! Things like that happen. Cloudykit is just sad." Sunleaf said as she wrapped her tail around him.

"Ok, momma." He said as he curled up, and fell asleep.

Firekit woke up in a clearing with flowing grass and sparkling streams. Suddenly, thunder boomed, and lightning crackled. The wind began howling. "Fire and Ice must rise to power and bring light to the clans, to challenge the darkness that will last forever.


	3. Firekit and Cloudykit

Firekit stared at Goldenkit confused. "Fire and ice will rise to power and bring light to the clans to challenge the darkness that will last forever? What does that mean?"

Goldenkit looked at Firekit sadly. I cannot tell you. You and Icekit will have to find out. Firekit clawed at the ground frustrated. "Why can't you tell me?"

Before Goldenkit could answer, the wind whisked them away. Firekit and Goldenkit landed with a thump on the ground. "Where are we?" Instead of the grassy plains of Starclan, there was a dark forest. A steady drip of slime dripping from the trees onto the rocks was the only source of noise that could be heard.

Suddenly a dark tabby stepped out from behind the bushes. "This is what will happen to Starclan if you fail to complete the prophecy." He growled.

His Amber eyes were glittering with malice, his long yellow teeth flashing. "Clawstar." Goldenkit growled. Firekit gasped. "C-Clawstar? Is it really Clawstar, the father of Dark Fang?" He whispered.

"Yes, it's me." Clawstar whispered, voice dripping with venom. "Yes it's me, the father of Dark Fang, who will soon control the world!" He rasped with crackly laughter.

"Then I'll complete the prophecy, no matter what!" Firekit snarled defiantly. Clawstar laughed.

"Provided you pass all the dangers I throw at you!" "He will." Goldenkit spoke.

"Then goodbye-" Firekit felt relieved. Clawstar wasn't going to see him any time soon. What Clawstar said next sent chills down Firekit's spine. "For now." Clawstar whispered evily.

* * *

"Let every cat old enough to catch their own prey gather below the Stone Ledge!" Flickerstar and Frozenstar yowled.

Firekit and the others tried to squeeze out of the nursery only to be stopped by Sunleaf. "Not you. You aren't old enough." "But why can Icekit, Glitterkit, and Flamekit go?" He protested.

"They are older then you are." Sunleaf replied sternly. "Now I better go. Bramblepool, watch them." Sunleaf said as she briskly went to join her mate Glowingdusk.

As soon as she left, Cloudykit said, "lets play Clans. I will be Cloudystar of Fireclan. Orangekit, you can be Orangefall my deputy. Dustkit you be Duststar of Iceclan. Stompkit can be Stompfoot your deputy. Sorry Firekit but you can be a _kittypet._ She sneered.

Firekit blinked back tears. " _Are they really this mean_?" He thought. Suddenly all four kits jumped on him. "look! a kittypet! lets attack!" Firekit's paws slid under him. He stumbled and fell.

The other kits yowled in triumph. "Go back to your twolegs, _Fire."_ Cloudykit sneered. just as Firekit thought it was over, Cloudykit tackled him and growled," I said go!"

Firekit gasped with pain as Cloudykit scratched his cheek. Then she raked his stomach. Firekit whimpered. the pain was so intense he couldn't fight back. As she bit on his tail, Firekit couldn't stand it anymore. He screeched, alerting the dosing Bramblepool.

* * *

The queen leapt to her paws and surveyed the kits. Dustkit, Orangekit and Stompkit were gazing innocently at her.

Then her gaze rested on Cloudykit and Firekit. Cloudykit was stil scratching and biting him. Bramblepool's eyes raged with fire as she yanked Cloudykit away from Firekit. "What. Are. You. Doing?!" She screeched. She threw Cloudykit to the other side of the nursery.

Then her eyes softened on Firekit. "Are you ok?" she asked gently. "n-no." Firekit whimpered still on the floor. Then Sunleaf burst in. "What is going on in here?" she screeched. "Firekit, why are you on the floor, and- you're bleeding!" She said eyes widening. "He was attacked by that kit." Bramblepool growled, nodding to Cloudykit.

Sunleaf's eyes widened as she saw Firekit. "Bramblepool! Take him to the medicine den, _now."_ she growled. She padded over to Cloudykit who was whimpering. "Come. We are going to have a little conversation with the _leader._ " Cloudykit gasped. "The leader?" she asked fearfully. "Yes." Sunleaf growled as she scooped up Cloudykit, heading for the leaders den.

* * *

"Hey, Sunleaf! Where are you going with Cloudykit?" Her mate Glowingdusk asked. "Leaders den. Cloudykit attacked Firekit. Now Firekit is in the medicine den because she used her _claws_." Sunleaf replied grimly. The white tom glared at Cloudykit. "I'm coming with you." He growled.


	4. Punishment updated allegiances

Cloudykit stared shamefully at the floor. She swung from side to side in her mother's jaws. To her right was her father. Her father usually never got mad, but now he looks like he is about to blow up. to her left was Bramblepool, Dustkit, Orangekit and Stompkit. Sunleaf thought it would be the best to bring the only cats that had seen the evidence.

On their way, they passed by Frostlight who was sunning herself on a rotten tree branch. Cloudstream and her future mate Streamwhisper were sharing a thrush together.

"We're here. Flickerstar, can we come in?" Sunleaf asked at the entrance, her flame colored tail waving impatiently. "Sure." Flickerstar answered from his shadowy den. "Wait here outside. We will get you when we need the evidence." Sunleaf growled to Bramblepool and the other kits. Then they were in.

"Well what brings you here?" Flickerstar asked. "Cloudykit was attacking Firekit. She was wrestling with Firekit-" Sunleaf paused. "And fought with unsheathed claws." Flickerstar stood up.

"And when was this?" He asked. "During your meeting." Flickerstar twitched his tail. "How do you know this really happened if you were not with the kits?" He asked. "We've brought evidence." Glowingdusk spoke for the first time. "Bramblepool!" Sunleaf called. Bramblepool and the others came in.

"Well Bramblepool, what happened?" "i was dozing and then I herd a screech. I woke up and found Cloudykit on Firekit." Flickerstar sighed. "You were sleeping Bramblepool. What if they were only playing?"

Flickerstar without waiting for Bramblepool's answer, turned to Dustkit. "Cloudykit really didn't attack Firekit, Flickerstar." Dustkit squeaked. Cloudykit tensed. _Dustkit had just stood up for her?_ "Well he's lying!" Stompkit protested. "Yeah! At first we were playing Clans. Cloudykit was Fireclan. Dustkit was Iceclan. We, (Orangekit pointed to herself and Stompkit.) were the deputies. Then Cloudykit made Firekit be a kittypet. We attacked, with sheathed claws of course, and Cloudykit told Firekit to go but Firekit won't go. So she attacked with unsheathed claws." Orangekit spoke.

* * *

Updated Allegiances

Fireclan

Leader: Flickerstar(tom)- huge golden tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Heronswoop(she cat)- gray with red eyes

Medicine- Grasscloud(tom)-brown with one white stripe

cats: Apprentice: Driftpaw(she cat)-blue-gray

Warriors

Icefrost(she cat)- white with blind blue eyes

Cloudstream(she cat)- white with blue-gray paws

Streamwhisper(tom)- light gray with white paws

Turtlefur(tom)- silver with black swirls and markings

Tumbleweed(tom)- light brown

Frostlight(she cat) white with gray stripes

Glowingdusk(tom)- white with golden tail

Duskleaf(she cat)- golden with green eyes

Queens

Sunleaf- golden she cat with green eyes Mate: Glowingdusk Kits: Dustkit(tom)- golden, Cloudykit(she cat)-white, Firekit(tom)-flame colored

Bramblepool- brown Mate: Turtlefur Kits: Stompkit(tom)silver, Orangekit(she cat)brown with golden spots

Iceclan

Leader: Frozenstar(tom)- white

Deputy: Larksong(She cat)- black with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Galaxyswirl(she cat)- black with silver swirls

Warriors

Grassfur(tom)- brown with white paws

Rockshade(tom)- dark gray

Tinybeetle(tom)- black

Mintleaf(she cat)light gray with green eyes

Braveleap(tom)-brown

Flowerpool(she cat)-tortoiseshell with green eyes

Giantant(tom)- black

Tinyspider(she cat)-brown with long legs

Lilywave(she cat)-pale golden

Wavesong(she cat)- light blue

Queens

Bounceflame- golden Kits- Icekit(she cat)white, Flamekit(tom)flame colored, Glitterkit(she cat)- black with silver swirls


	5. Note

Authors Note

 **Hi guys! This isn't an update, sorry! I just have to tell you guys that all of my stories will be on hiatus for a while, Im trying to get a story(not a warriors story) published for real, and it is sort of my main focus. Sorry!**


End file.
